Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system.
Description of the Related Art
With widespread use of data communication networks nowadays, a so-called home network enabling communication between devices by connecting household appliances, computers, and other peripherals to a network is finding its way also into the home. In a home network, convenience and comfort are provided to users such as sharing a data processing function of each device and transmission/reception of content between devices by performing communication between network connected devices and increasing use thereof is expected in the future.
In a system described in JP3823929, for example, after content being shared between server and client devices, the client device acquires content from the server to reproduce the content.